Blind
by CAM41918
Summary: ¿Por que yo fui incondicional para ti y tu no? iSimple! Tu amor era ciego. -No me casare contigo ya que eres ciego.-le dijo volteándose y alejando la mano de Peeta de la suya.


_**Full 3/4 1/2**_ __ _ **Expand Tighten**_ _ **Hola, Hoy les traigo un nuevo One Shor que muy amablemente Reader Spark me dejo adaptar a estos personajes que me gustan tanto, además claro está los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.  
Estás adaptaciones son sin fines de lucro o algo parecido, solo lo hago porque me gusta.**_

" **Blind"**

¿Por que yo fui incondicional para ti y tu no? iSimple! Tu amor era ciego.

.

Ella era una Katniss joven te 18 años, recién salida del instituto, adinerada, con una familia respetable, responsable y muy madura.. Y todo eso lo lanzo a la borda por una noche de juerga y mucho alcohol.

Hoy hace cuatro meses que le habían dado de alta del hospital de Pittsburg, con las esperanzas desmoronadas se refugia en su casa sintiéndose miserable y maldiciendo el día en que perdió la vista.

-Katniss no te hace bien estar sola-protesto su madre al verla en la misma posición de siempre-un ovillo en su cama-

-¿De que serviría que saliera? Eso no cambiara el hecho de que soy una jodida ciega-gritó

-Pero.. Recuerda que te dije que el hermano de Madge vendría a cenar y ya esta aqui.. ¿Al menos recuerdas a Madge verdad?-dijo su madre sentándose al borde de la cama-Por favor princesa ven y baja compartir con nosotros-pidió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que todo el mundo sienta lastima por la ciega? iNo mamá! Prefiero estar sola-

-Cariño hazlo por mí si, vamos, comes y regresas ¿si por favor?-pidió tomando las manos de hija.

De mala gana la joven asintió, su madre le ayudo a ponerse un lindo vestido y unos zapatos color plata con un pequeñísimo taco, le recogió el cabello en un moño, le puso sus gafas oscuras-a petición de Katniss- para que nadie notara su condición y ambas bajaron tomadas de la mano.

Katniss con su bastón para no tropezar y su madre con una sonrisa triunfante.

iPor fin su hija salía!

-Bue... Buenas... Hmm ¿Noches?-preguntó. Hacía mucho que no salía de su habitación, ni siquiera sabía si ya anocheció, pero no le importó.

¿Qué caso tenía saber si no podías ver nada?

-iKatniss!-oyó el grito de quien un día fue su mejor amiga.

Pronto sintió sus cálidos brazos rodeándola. Cuanto la había extrañado.

Ella está aquí solo por pena-se dijo mentalmente.

-Hola Madge-dijo apartándola con delicadeza.

-iHija! ¡viniste!-dijo su padre quien poco le faltaba para ponerse a llorar.

-Si estoy aquí para ver al hermano de Madge, ahora podemos empezar que me quiero ir ya-dijo con voz mordaz.

-Eh si claro-dijo su padre ordenando a Sae-la cocinera- que sirviera la cena para todos.

-Ven Katty te presento a mi hermano-dijo Madge tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta quien mierda sabe donde- Peeta ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Katty él es mi hermano, mi muy sexy hermano-dijo riendo y tomando la mano de Katniss y Peeta para que se entrelazaron

-No sé ni para que me lo describes si jamás lograre verlo-dijo Katniss con dolor en su voz, soltó la mano de el joven quien le había causado un ligero cosquilleo apenas lo habia tocado, y con su bastón se sentó esperando que esta tortura acabe.

-¿Y… a que te dedicas Peeta?-dijo Portia, quien fue la primera en hablar después de que en el comedor se instalara un incómodo silencio.

-Eh... Quiero, quiero ser abogado, De hecho en unas cuantas semanas se acabaran mis vacaciones y debo volver a la universidad-dijo mirando con intensidad a Katniss quien no se dio por enterada, ya que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo rememoraba el accidente en donde sus amigos habían muerto siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

-iQue bueno muchacho! Mi Katniss también quería ser abogada-dijo Portia pero se arrepiento al ver el gesto de su hija, quien se levanto bruscamente de la silla.

-Si me trajiste aquí para ver lo que el resto puede hacer y yo no por que soy una maldita ciega es preferible que... iCuanto te odio Portia!-grito intentando correr a su habitación pero tropezó con las escaleras y aun si no le importo y a rastras llego a el único lugar en donde al menos se sentía en paz.

Se dejo caer sobre el suelo y apoyo la cabeza contra la fría pared

Odiaba su vida

Odiaba no poder ver

Sus sueños se frustraron.

Paso sus manos por su cabello halándoselos con mucha fuerza, nada tenía sentido para ella.

Era una escoria para la sociedad.

Era ella quien debió morir en ese accidente no sus amigos.

 _TOCK-TOCK_

Golpearon la puerta.

-iVayanse! iDejenme sola!-grito golpeado su cabeza contra la pared, pero el tocar de la puerta no ceso si no todo lo contrario incremento aun más.

Odiaba que la trataran como débil.

Quería soledad solo ella no le decía lo que debía hacer, se puso en cuatro y empezó a palpar el suelo para encontrar su bastón, cuando lo sintió se ayudo con la otra mano sosteniéndose en la pared para lograr levantarse.

Tanteo con sus mano hasta llegar a la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

-Siento haberte hablado a si mamá, pero no quiero conocer a nadie solo... Yo... No...-balbuceo mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella.

Sintió como le rodeaban unos brazos fornidos y un olor a menta inundo su nariz.

-No llores, No está bien que lo hagas-le dijo una voz suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Katniss.

-Le eh pedido a tus padres que me dejaran venir en su lugar, están muy tistes al igual que mi hermana, y no me gusta verla asi. Tu deberías entender que lo que te paso fue un accidente y no fue tu culpa-dijo estrechándolo más

-Eso tu... Tu no lo sabes, fue mi culpa yo estaba ebria y el auto y... y yo... No puedo no puedo volver a ser como antes, iEstoy ciega! Soy una inútil-grito cayendo más en el llanto.

Peeta sin embargo la separo con delicadeza y llego su pulgar al rostro de la chica le quito las oscuras gafas y limpio las lágrimas que salían como brotes de sus ojos.

-No creo que seas una inútil, ni mucho menos una maldita ciega como le gritaste a tu madre, ellos solo tratan de ayudarte pero tú no les dejas.. ¿Me permites ayudarte?-pregunto.

-¿Sin importar que este ciega?-

-Sin importar que estés ciega-respondió dejando un beso en mi frente.

/:/

Desde ese día ambos jóvenes pasan juntos todo el día, Si no están en casa de Katniss están en la de Peeta o en el bosque.

Peeta la apoya incondicionalmente por que se había enamorado.

Y no planeaba dejarla.

Un día mientras ambos estaban recostados en el patio dejando que la escasa luz que los arboles permitía que ingresaran los acariciara, Peeta se incorporó y acaricio el rostro de Katniss.

-Katniss, hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace tiempo, Ahora eres mi novia y te amo mucho, pero quiero algo más, algo más serio-dijo dejando un beso en cada ojo de la pelinegra.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más serio? ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?-pregunto sonrojándose.

-No, no... Eso después-dijo riendo- Katniss desde que te conozco me has traído una chispa de vida, me siento feliz, me siento con vida y quería preguntarte si ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo sacando un anillo y tomando la mano de Katniss.

-Yo también te amo Peeta, me has hecho olvidar de mi problema, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa pero... Solo cuando pueda ver-dijo

El ojiazul asintió y dejo un beso en la mano de Katniss y se prometió que ahí descansaría el anillo que su abuela le habia dado.

/:/

Con el pasar de los meses ocurrió el gran milagro, un mundo de luz, la estaba esperando.

Por fin habían encontrado un donador.

Los Everdeen no podrían estar felices, ingresaron a Katniss al hospital no sin antes leerle la carta que Peeta le habia escrito ya que no pudo acompañarla por que tenía que hacer algo importante

Mientras la llevaban a la sala de operaciones recordó la carta

 _Recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón, y no hay anda mas importante en mi vida_

 _Sueño con poder colocar el anillo en tu precioso dedo y proclamarte como mía ante todo._

 _Solo cuando pueda ver dijiste y hoy es ese día_

 _Te amo_

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, vio a su enamorado un joven de cabello color rubio y una sonrisa preciosa

-¿Cuánto tiempo para casarnos?-le pregunto.

Katniss observo la cara de quien le habia ayudado en todos estos meses a salir de su depresión.

-No me casare contigo ya que eres ciego.-le dijo volteándose y alejando la mano de Peeta de la suya

Peeta solo sonrió y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo-dijo –Solo cuida de mis ojos, por que espero que con ellos puedas tener la vida que deseaste... Te amo-susurro antes de tomar su bastón y salir de la habitación´

Katniss solo pudo llorar.

¿Cómo le hizo esto a quien le habia dado amor como nadie?

Es lo mejor-pensó

Con el pasar de los años Katniss se convierto en una de las mejores abogadas del mundo, Hoy habia ganado el caso más importante de su vida.

Cuándo salió del juzgado diviso a una persona.

A su eterno enamorado salir de allí con su bastón.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se las aguanto.

-Katniss-la llamo Gale –Vámonos, el jefe nos invita a cenar-le aviso.

-No Gale lo siento, tengo algo que hacer-dijo mientras corrió para alcanzar a Peeta.

Pero por más que lo hizo no logró alcanzarlo.

Gale la llamo y la obligo a ir a la bendita cena.

De mala gana se arreglo y llego al sitio acordado.

Quiso morirse cuándo vio quien ocupaba el puesto en el que se supone que su jefe debería estar

 _Era Peeta_

 **-** Buenas Noches señorita Everdeen-susurro mientras ella tomaba asiento.

-Bue.. buenas Noches Señor Mellark-dijo sin poder impedirlo sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie más llegaba al cabo de una hora.

Asi que decidió tomar su bolsa y salir de ahí pero una fuerte mano lo impidió.

-¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo?-pregunto Peeta.

-Solo te hago daño, Te deje cuando fuiste tu quien me devolvió la vista, y eso es algo que..Yo..

-Siéntate conversemos, el hecho de que no seamos pareja ahora no quiere decir que debemos ignorarnos, antes que nada fuimos amigos-le recordó.

-Si, amigos-dijo ella recordando como él siempre le insistía para que salieran a caminar.

-Hay algo que siempre eh querido preguntarte-dijo al cabo de un rato -¿Por qué tu no te quedaste conmigo cuándo supiste que era ciego? Yo me quede contigo, y te cuide sin embargo tu no-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Por miedo, por cobarde, por estúpida-dijo ella –Siempre pensé que yo era una carga para ti y...

-Y ¿Pensaste que yo sería una carga para ti verdad?-dio con sarcasmo.

-No yo…-trato de defenderse, pero era cierto, eso fue exactamente lo que pensó.

-Te diré lo que eh pensado en estos años, llegue a una conclusión pero siempre me preguntaba ¿Por que yo fui incondicional para ti y tu no? iSimple! Tu amor era ciego.-dijo con voz ácida.

-Peeta yo.. yo lo siento eh sido una estúpida, todos estos años me eh odiado por haberte dejado, me arrepiento tanto y.. Y Yo no quería lastimarte-dijo mientras sollozaba, levanto la vista y vio que Peeta tambien estaba llorando.

Levanto su mano para retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos pero el se aparto apenas sintió su toque.

-No quiero tu lastima, después de todo solo soy un ciego, Soy un inutil ¿no?-dijo haciendo una seña para que el camarero le pasara la cuenta.

-Se que debes odiarme por lo que te hice pero yo.. yo..-

-¿Tu qué Katniss? Yo te di todo, pero yo lo hice por amor, tu estuviste conmigo solo por que era el único que jamás te culpo por la muerte de tus amigos, por que fui el unico que te brindo su apoyo, Por eso pero no por amor, tu jamás me amaste en cabio yo si-dijo.

El camarero se acerco hacia ellos y tímidamente –al ver a la pareja discutir-le dijo de cuanto era la cuenta ya que Peeta Mellark era un cliente muy distinguido en ese restaurant y todos sabían de su condición y lo admiraban mucho.

Peeta le entrego la tarjeta de crédito y procedió a levantarse tomando su bastón.

-La diferencia entre tu y yo Katniss fue que yo te di el amor más puro y desinteresado en cambio tu solo lo hiciste pro protección-dijo antes de tomar su tarjeta y salir de ahí con la frente en alto.

Ella dejo escapar todos las lágrimas que se habia guardado durante años.

Se odiaba por haberle hecho eso.

Pero el se equivocaba ella si llego a amarlo, solo estaba asustada y ese miedo la alejo de quien ella amaría por siempre.

-Señorita-le dijo el camarero tocando su hombro con delicadeza- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, yo siempre eh atendido al señor Mellark desde ya varios años, y siempre ah sido muy amable pero siempre estaba triste, cuando usted se sentó a su lado lo vi sonreír por primera vez desde que lo conozco. Si ustedes de verdad ama a ese hombre yo le doy la dirección, pero si no lo hace le ruego se retire y no vuelva a importunarlo más-le dijo el camarero.

Ella volvió a sollozar.

Esta quizá sea su última oportunidad para amar y ella lo aprovecharía.

-No sé si merezco esto, yo... lo eh lastimado tanto, el debería odiarme y yo... yo lo amo con toda mi alma-respondió la castaña.

-Jamás se puede odiar lo que alguna vez se amo, y el señorita la ama con lo cura así que vaya al baño retoque su maquillaje que yo mismo la llevare al hogar de el Señor Mellark dijo ayudándola a levantarse del asiento.

Katniss obedeció lo que el camarero le habia dicho, se quito con agua el maquillaje con agua y jabón, Quedando al natural.

Como el la había conocido

Salió de ahí y el camarero la guio a su auto y la llevo al departamento.

-Escúcheme Señorita Katniss Everdeen , si usted lastima al Señor Mellark tendrá a medio Londres tras de usted, créame Él es el soletero más codiciado de aquí, así que más le vale cuidarlo por que aunque a él no le gusten los hombres yo podría aplicar mis técnicas y amarrarlo a mi-dijo riendo.

-No sé como pagárselo-dijo Katniss ignorando la broma del camarero –Ah sido muy amable-

-Solo cuide al señor Mellark, Tenga-dijo entregándole una llave-Esta es la casa del Señor Mellark-dijo al ver su cara de duda-Ahora bájese que debo ir a buscar a mi novio-dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Katniss bajo un poco aturdida.

-Es enserio lo que le digo si no lo cuida se lo robo-le advirtió y la dejo ahí.

Esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

Lo habia extrañado mucho.

Camino decidida hasta llegar a la casa en donde el camarero la dejo, Tomo la llave y la metió en la perilla.

La casa estaba a oscuras, apenas y la iluminaba la luz de la luna.

Se sacó los tacos y los dejo en la entrada, cerró la puerta y camino hasta encontrar a Peeta.

No se le hizo muy difícil ya que Él estaba sentado en un rincón en posición fetal.

Se sintió horrible al verlo llorar de esa forma.

Camino más rápido para llegar a él pero choco contra una mesa haciendo que el florero se cayera.

-¿Qui...Quien anda ahi?-grito Peeta con la voz ronca por el llanto.

Katniss no respondió y dejo el florero ahí caído y camino hacia el teniendo cuidado de no cortarse.

Peeta levanto su bastón para intentar golpear a quien quisiera robarle.

-No..no soy yo-dijo Katniss timando el bastón y bajándola.

-¿A qué has venido?-pregunto Peeta tirando el bastón a un costado suyo.

-En venido porque alguien me ha dicho que sería una idiota si te dejo ir nuevamente-dijo Katniss tomándolo de la mano.

-No es gracioso Katniss por favor vete-le pidió.

-Mi amor-dijo haciendo que Peeta girara su rostro hacia ella, quizá él no la pueda ver pero se imaginó a Katniss toda sonrojada como antes-Se que te hice daño, pero tenía mucho miedo y yo…

-¿Ya no tienes miedo?-le pregunto Peeta.

-No ya no tengo miedo, y fui una estúpida por tenerlo, Perdí a Madge y lo más importante te perdía ti.

-Creí que al dejarte tu serias feliz, creí que lograría olvidarte pero no pude, con el pasar de los años el sentimiento se intensifico y me dueles Katniss, Yo te amo con todo mi corazón. Escucha bien porque solo te lo preguntare una vez. ¿Tú me amas?-dijo con voz neutral

-Yo jamás eh podido olvidarte, siempre serás tu… te amo y te digo si Peeta si quiero casarme contigo, quiero estar para siempre a tu lado… aunque no lo merezca

-Entonces ahora ¿si te casaras conmigo?-pregunto Peeta.

-Si Peeta, quiero ser tu esposa-respondió besando sus labios

Esa es la historia de un par de enamorados que se conocieron en circunstancias poco comunes, pero que hoy vuelven a reencontrarse para jurarse amor eterno.

Su amor fue ciego, uno dio más que el otro y cuando él se fue ella realmente supo apreciar lo que tenía porque estaba seguro que esta segunda oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.

Veinte años han pasado desde que se casaron.

Peeta se rehusó a operarse para recuperar la vista, y Katniss lo apoyo.

Ahora tiene dos hijos.

La hermosa Primrose y el apuesto Rory.

Peeta y Katniss pusieron su propio Buffet de Abogados que a los pocos años se convirtió en el más importante de toda la región.

-¿En que piensas Amor?-pregunto Peeta a Katniss.

-Pienso en ti, en mi, en el pasado-respondió.

-¿Para que pensar en el pasado si tenemos un hermoso futuro?-dijo Peeta abrazándola.

-Odio todo le tiempo que desperdicie por miedo, Pienso que no debiste perdonarme jamás, porque te dañe-

-¿A qué viene todo esto Katniss?-le pregunte

-Tengo que decirte algo-admitió –Vamos a ser padres otra vez Peeta-dijo Katniss abrazándolo y llorando

-¿Y por eso lloras? Cariño un bebé es motivo de alegría no de llanto-

-Lo sé y estoy feliz, pero a veces tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y despierte sola en mi casa y sin ti-

-Eso no pasara, Además Yo no te dejaría ir, te amarraría a la cama y te haría el amor de mil formas hasta que decidas quedarte-dijo Peeta besando su cuello.

-Gracias, gracias por enseñarme que la ceguera no es mas que una condición, Te amo Peeta y… ¡Vamos a tener gemelos!-grito Katniss.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Peeta desconcertado-

-Que estoy embarazada y vamos a tener dos bebes-repitió

Es fue la última vez que hablaron sobre el pasado y se dedicaron a vivir su presente y cosechar el futuro.

Por que el amor de ambos es ciego, aprendieron que una relación es de dos, ambos deben recibir por igual, Nadie debe dar más que el otro.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, yo la he leído unas 20 veces y no me canso.  
Si les gusto está tengo un par de One shots que Reader Spark me dejo adaptar también y pues me pueden decir si quieren mas o hasta ahí….( de todas formas haré un par mas) jajajajaj


End file.
